Consequences of Being Alone
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Naruto is fed up with being alone. Can his friends help him before it's too late. Rated M for character death.
1. Chapter 1

_It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score  
It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on the bedroom floor  
They found him face down on his bedroom floor_

It was early morning when Naruto woke up in his lonely two room apartment sitting up and looking around. He remembered today everyone was gathering at Ino's house to celebrate Sasuke's return; even the Sand Siblings were coming. When Sakura told him he should go he said he'd think about then just walked away from her. He had though about it and saw no reasons as to why he should go. He simply got out of bed and went to the living room turning on the tv as he sat on the couch hugging a pillow.

'Maybe they'd be better off if I was dead.' Naruto thought sliding to t he side to where he was laying down curling into a ball. At Ino's everyone had arrived but Naruto and Sakura stood out front keeping an eye out for him when Sasuke walked over and hugged her.

"He here yet?" He asked looking at her worried face.

"No not yet at least! I'm beginning to worry about him…He doesn't socialize with any of us anymore and I beginning to think something bad happened to him." Sakura explained.

"I'll go see what he's up to and drag him here if I have to." Gaara replied and began heading down the street and was soon accompanied by Sasuke.

_There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone...  
_

At the apartment Naruto stood in his bathroom only in his boxers running the water into the tub. He also stared at his reflection in the mirror his eyes completely blank. Not knowing he had forgotten to lock his front door.

'**Kit?**' Kyuubi asked worriedly.

'I'm tired of being alone. Ignored and of being made fun of. NO one would notice or even care if I died.' Naruto said tears falling from his eyes as he lifted the kunai from the sink and starred at it. Kyuubi had no idea what to do. Outside the apartment Gaara knocked on the door many times.

"Naruto open the…door?" Gaara said as he opened the door and suddenly became sick from the scent of blood. Sasuke got a bad feeling from how quiet it was.

"I got a bad feeling." Sasuke replied as the two walked inside.

"As do I…I smell blood…Naruto's blood…You check the kitchen I'll go see if he's in the bathroom." Gaara ordered the two boys parting. As the red head reach the bathroom he saw water flowing out from the open door a tint of red coloring it.

'No!' Gaara thought running in seeing Naruto's arms sliced down the middle and in the tub.

"Shit…SASUKE GO GET HELP!" Gaara yelled pulling Naruto out of the water using a close towel to wrap the blondes arms in and put pressure onto them, rocking the blond back and forth.

"Do you die Naruto…_don't you dare die on me!_" Gaara yelled as Tsunadae ran in with Kakashi right behind her.

"Oh dear God." She said with her hand over her mouth.

_  
How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had   
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know _

It had been a week since the incident and Naruto was finally waking up, and looked around noticing he was in the hospital and that his arms were bandaged from his wrists to his shoulders. He also noticed all these get well cards and gifts.

"Who could've…" Naruto began.

"Your friends did…All of them." Tsunadae said walking in.

"Why?" Naruto asked not looking up from his hands.

"Because we care for you." Gaara said standing beside Tsunadae watching his friend sadly.

"But…why? Why do you care? What is the meaning in doing it? I don't understand." Naruto began not noticing Gaara had walked over until he was hugged.

"Because it's all we can do to show that we do care. We care because you're very precious to us Naruto. You are the most precious thing to us all." Gaara explained tightening his grip around Naruto's shoulders.

"At least you all have family or have known your family." Naruto stated bitterly tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you Naruto." Tsunadae said shutting the door and slowly closed her eyes.

"You are the son of Kashina Uzamaki of Whirlpool and the son of Minato Kamikaze of Konoha…Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Tsunadae explained after Gaara had sat himself on the edge of the bed. Naruto curled into a ball and began crying, Tsunadae motioned Gaara to leave and he did. Tsunadae sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Naruto into an embrace.

"Only a handful of people know and I'm sorry the only names I can give you is myself, Sarutobi and Jiraiya. If the others want you to know they know then they'll tell you." Tsunadae explained, Naruto nodded then sat up.

"Thank you for telling me Tsunadae-Baa-Sama…but right now I would like to be left alone." Naruto replied curling into a ball under the covers and pretended to be asleep until Tsunadae left.__

Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?

'I'm so confused Kyuubi!' Naruto cried not caring that he was whimpering.

'**I know my kit…Remember no matter what happens I'll still care for you…I made a promise after your father sealed that I'd watch over you as my own son. And I swear to keep that promise.**' Kyuubi explained walking over to Naruto and wrapped one of his nine tails around the blonde and comforted him until he fell asleep.

'Thank you…Kyuubi-Sama.' Naruto thought before falling completely asleep. It wasn't until another week before Naruto was released out of the hospital and Naruto went to the cemetery finding his parents graves.

"They said I've healed up quite nicely, but I know that I'm not well. I feel so empty inside? Why do I feel like you two are waiting for me somewhere? Or is it that there is someone else waiting somewhere for me?" Naruto asked the graves as rain poured down instantly drenching him to the skin.

'**You're not alone my son.**' Naruto heard the wind whisper.

"Yes I am…I was born alone…I…" Naruto began.

"Will not die alone!" Someone growled from behind him. Naruto turned to see Gaara standing there soaked to the skin as well a sad look upon his face.

"How do you know Gaara?" Naruto asked looking down.

"Because I'd give up the title of Kazekage just so I could be with you! I don't want to risk loosing you again Naruto! I love you!" Gaara shouted clenching his fists as he began to tremble.

"Don't do that…I'm not worth it…I've learned that you can't always save everything precious to you…It's not possible when you're a Jinkurichi." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Naruto please…I love you…I LOVE YOU!" Gaara yelled.

"Then prove it." Naruto snapped then walked off, Gaara stood there frozen before falling to his knees crying.

"Please…just trust me." Gaara pleaded but it only fell onto deaf ears.__

I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand...

Naruto reached his apartment instantly sensing Itachi and Kisame from the inside.

'**Kit?**' Kyuubi asked as Naruto paused from walking.

'I'm sorry Kyuubi-Sama…there's no other anymore.' Naruto said, but Kyuubi nearly smiled.

'**I under stand my kit…No apologies needed.**' Kyuubi said back as Naruto walked inside leaning against the door to shut it his eyes averted to the floor.

"Come out you two…There's not use hiding I already know you're here." Naruto calmly said as Itachi and Kisame walked out.

"Oh really how so?" Kisame chuckled.

"…I'll go willingly… no more fighting." Naruto replied looking Itachi straight into the eyes. The Uchiha Prodigy smirked and did a few hand signs knocking Naruto out with a simple genjutsu.

"Carry him." Itachi snapped jumping out a window.

"Gladly." Kisame laughed obeying his orders and soon followed Itachi remembering to leave a note to Tsunadae on the floor. When Tsunadae and the Chunins reached the extraction cave they saw they were already too late. Gaara walked over to Naruto and fell to his knees beside the motionless body, completely broken.

"Naruto…please no…NARUTO!" Gaara screamed doubling over crying into Naruto's unmoving chest. Everyone stood behind the young Kazekage mourning in silence for the once bubbly ninja…Uzamaki Naruto. Three days later only a selected group was allowed to go to the funeral. All were accounted for except one. Gaara of the Desert stood in the exact spot where him and Naruto first fought._  
"How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know _

I love you Naruto." Gaara said before walking off towards the funeral service.__

It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score...

End

I hoped you liked it. It was my first angst story that was a character death that is going to have no sequel. So please comment .


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Two

Consequences of Being Alone

Two years passed, two very long years have passed since the day Naruto let the Akatsuki's take him away and extract the nine tails from his very soul...killing him in the process. Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, had resigned his position handing it over to his older sister Subaku no Temari then moved into Naruto's old apartment. Things went by slowly since he locked up all of Naruto's belongings into many glass cases so he'll never forget the bubbly blond he had fallen in love with. He also refused to ever fall in love with someone ever again promising to always keep himself pure and free for Naruto if he were to ever be reborn again.

"GAARA!" Someone yelled the red head turned to see Sakura run up with her almost two year old daughter. She had married Sasuke shortly after Naruto's death naming their daughter Naruko, Sakura again pregnant with their unborn son Naruto. Sasuke decided to name their son after his best friend in honors of Naruto. Naruko was named after Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu courtesy of Tsunadae and Sakura's quick thinking.

"Can I help you with something Sakura-San?" Gaara asked turning to face the young mature woman before him.

"Tsunadae wanted me to tell you that you are to meet at the front gates with Sasuke and Neji! Someone has entered Fire country; an odd person!" Sakura panicked sadness and fear filling her eyes.

"What does the figure look like? Are they any threat to us?" Gaara asked bluntly, Sakura looking down.  
"The survived Anbu's couldn't tell...But they said they sounded identical to that of Uzamaki Naruto." Sakura explained looking up slowly and before she realized it Gaara was gone. He had landed beside Sasuke by the main gates.

"Glad you could make it Subaku no Gaara." Sasuke said calmly sword at his side. Gaara nodded and starred ahead making his gord form onto his back.

"What do we know of at this point?" Gaara asked pulling the cork off the gord.

"That the figure is being manipulated by Akatsuki's and that they sound identical to that of Naruto...And they'll arrive here any moment." Sasuke explained as Neji appeared by Gaara all three waiting patiently as the sun turned a fiery red some guards shutting the gate.

"Whatever happens they must not be allowed into the village unless under our custody." Neji explained a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a straw hat with paper shreds hiding their face came into view rain clouds beginning to form causing the area to look like night. When the person halted they were only 5 feet away the kunai's in the persons hands now visible.

"State your business Akatsuki!" Sasuke snapped trying to stay calm but the person only stood there staying completely silent.

"Are you deaf…STA…" Neji began but Gaara held his arm out in front of Neji stopping the Hyuuga before walking out towards the figure but stopped after two strides.

"Clearly you two can't tell that this person is injured. I will only ask this once please state your identity and why you're here. I wish not to revert to violence!" Gaara explained sternly the kunai's falling from the person's hands.

"The body in the cave two years ago...it was just a decoy to make you believe it was dead." The person explained their voice hoarse.

"Don't talk in riddles...Who _are_ you?!" Sasuke snapped again as the rain began to fall upon the four of them.

"You three should know me very well just by the sound of my voice...I didn't mean to kill those Anbu's they attacked me first and I can't tell who is the enemy and who is not anymore. I just need help...this is the only place I could think of!" The person panicked Tsunadae jumping down from the top of the gates landing in between Sasuke and Neji.

"Reveal yourself then if you know we know who you are." Gaara stated calmer this time.

"Say my name first...I cannot show you until you do!" The person shouted shaking.

"Uzamaki Naruto I order you to reveal yourself!" Both Tsunadae and Gaara said everything going quiet as the person reached up and peeled the hat from their head revealing Naruto but with bruises covering his face.

"I tried so many times to contact you all but the Akatsuki's stopped me each time and every time I'd try to escape they'd beat me...I didn't mean any harm...Truly I didn't I wasn't thinking and I realized that...please I don't know how much longer I'd be able to withstand running from them!" Naruto pleaded, Gaara's gord vanished before he closed the distance between him and Naruto wrapping his arms around the blond. Naruto instantly clutched onto Gaara shacking uncontrollably burying his face into his chest.

"I also realized I loved you to Gaara...I just hope you can forgive me." Naruto explained Gaara simply nodded before getting the Akatsuki cloak off of the blonde looking over his bloody clothes.

"Let's get you to the hospital, and then we'll talk this over." Gaara stated, Naruto nodding in understandment.

"You three keep him hidden I don't want any of the villagers knowing quite yet except for you three myself the sensei's and Sakura...Now follow me." Tsunadae explained the four following Gaara wrapping his jacket around Naruto to keep anyone from recognizing him and they all reached the hospital and to a private room. Neji and Sasuke ran off to find Sakura while Tsunadae got Naruto settled in the hospital bed.

"Gaara I'm assigning you and Kakashi to stay and watch over Naruto just in case the Akatsuki's are to come for him." Tsunadae explained using a pair of scissors to cut off Naruto's shirt and pants leaving the boy only in his boxers when Sakura came in, the pinked haired Kunoichi instantly wrapped her arms around Naruto tears falling from her eyes.

"I always knew you were alive...I always knew." She cried then began the healing process when Kakashi calmly walked in with Iruka behind him.

"N-Naruto where did that seal come from?" Sasuke asked suddenly everyone looking to the blond.

"After Kyuubi was extracted they then began the process of sealing every tailed demon...with in me." Naruto explained quietly everyone gasping in shock.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
